1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical outlet with changeable sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power outlet is mounted on a wall. Most wall-mount type power outlets provide one or two sockets in one place. When the number of the appliances or the electronic devices exceeds the number of the sockets of the power outlet, there is a need of an electrical outlet that can provide more sockets.